TMI one shots
by ABitTooObsessed
Summary: This is just a bunch of TMI one shots i wrote. mainly Clace, Malec and Sizzy but i will write others as well if you ask nicely enough :) . please comment suggestions so i can make this better. I'm sorry this sucks as a summary but if you want TMI oneshots or twoshots you have come to the right place! :p


**Disclaimer: i do not own the mortal instruments or the characters, I'm pretty sure ****I'm not Cassandra Clare**

* * *

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you,_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move,__  
__Got some words on cardboard got your picture in my hand,__  
__Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am,__  
__Some try to hand me money they don't understand,__  
__I'm not, broke I'm just a broken hearted man,__  
__I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do,__  
__How can I move on when I'm still in love with you_

Jace sat, camped outside the pandemonium with a picture of Clary and a piece of cardboard in his hands saying 'if you see this girl can you tell her where I am'. He sat there as inside the pandemonium was the place he had first met Clary. Most people that would pass him tried to give him money, but he didn't accept and would just get a bit annoyed as they didn't understand why he is there. It's not because he is poor but it's because of the stupid mistake he'd made. He had said some very hurtful words in an argument with Clary, resulting her in tears and the relationship to come to an end. He knew that this made no sense, but really what else could he do? He was still madly in love with her.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,__  
__And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,__  
__Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,__  
__And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

_So I'm not moving__  
__I'm not moving_

Jace sat there hoping that one of these days she will wake up to find that she is missing him and her heart will start wondering where on earth he could be. Thinking that just maybe she would come back to where they had first met, and she would see him sitting there waiting for her.

_Policeman says son you can't stay here,__  
__I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year,__  
__Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows,__  
__If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go._

Earlier that week a policeman had come up to Jace saying 'son you can't stay here' and all he could reply was 'I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year, Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows, If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go.' The policeman then left after wishing the boy good luck with her, knowing that if he was willing to sit there no matter what for however long until she would possibly come back that there would be no convincing him to move.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,__  
__And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,__  
__Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,__  
__And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street.__So I'm not moving__  
__I'm not moving__I'm not moving__  
__I'm not moving_

It had been a while now, both Alec and Izzy had come to persuade him to come back home now but he still refused; knowing that if Clary were to possibly forgive him she would go to the pandemonium where they had first met. Jace had to make sure that if she did he'd be there waiting for her, ready to apologise.  
_  
__People talk about the guy__  
__Who's waiting on a girl__There are no holes in his shoes__  
__But a big hole in his world_

Word was getting around fast about a man who is waiting on a girl, people would say that there are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his heart.

_And maybe I'll get famous as man who can't be moved,__  
__And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news,__  
__And you'll come running to the corner__  
__'Cause you'll know it's just for you__I'm the man who can't be moved__  
__I'm the man who can't be moved_

After a while Jace had become famous 'the man who can't be moved' and sometimes the news would come and do interviews on him, he only agreed to them hoping that maybe one day Clary would turn her TV on and see him on the news. And that's exactly what happened._'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,__  
__And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,__  
__Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,__  
__And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street.__So I'm not moving__  
__I'm not moving__I'm not moving__  
__I'm not moving__Going back to the corner where I first saw you,__  
__Gonna camp in my sleeping bag not I'm not gonna move._

It had been some time now and a lot of people had told him to give up, telling him she would never show. Some had just wished him good luck or said some other encouraging words. It was late in the afternoon and someone had held a coffee in front of his face, whilst he was still staring at her picture. He wasn't going to look up or get up to accept it as he was the man who can't be moved and he was planning to stay that way, that was until her looked up to see hold was holding the coffee, until he looked up to see _her_. "_Clary_" he breathed out.


End file.
